Pianissimo, Allegretto
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Chapter 4 updated/Epilogue/ Ada hari di mana kita akan terikat selamanya. Dan hari ini adalah hari itu. Aku Namikaze Naruto, dan ini istriku Namikaze Hinata. /RNRDLDR-applied-/ Thanks for reading!
1. A Tempo and Dynamical

Sequel Falsetto:

**Pianissimo, Allegretto**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: NaruHina

A/N: Kalau _**Falsetto**_ fokus ke suara falsetto Hinata, _**Pianissimo, Allegretto**_ lebih fokus ke permainan piano Hinata. Fic ini juga lebih mengarah ke lika-liku NaruHina yang menuju jenjang pernikahan #eaaa *kedengarannya ilmiah banget ya?*. Eniwei, aku suka banget fic-ku yang satu ini. Karena Naruto-nya co cwiiit di sini :** khekhekhe #ketawagaje.

* * *

><p>Ringkasan situasi Falsetto:<p>

Hinata Hyuuga: kurang lebih 23-25 tahun. _Falsetto_(teknik suara tinggi)-nya sangat indah (bagi Naruto XD) dan seorang pianis. Karena Hinata itu pemalu, ia jarang mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bernyanyi. Hinata lebih sering tergagap kalau dalam situasi 'suit-suit' (?) sama Naruto. Maksudnya, situasi _romance_.

Naruto Namikaze: kurang lebih 23-25 tahun. Kerja sebagai produser di lapangan, membantu ayahnya di Namikaze Entertainment (kadang saya sebut NE). Bisa main gitar. Tinggal di apartemen, beda rumah dengan orang tuanya, MinaKushi. _Jobdesc_ Naruto: Kalau Minato, produser yang lebih ngurusin file, berkas, dll. Kalo Naruto, produser yang ngurusin artisnya secara langsung.

* * *

><p><strong>FYI, Naruto 'nembak' Hinata di Falsetto chapter 4<strong> *promosi*. _Just ini case if you wanna know how they're being a lover _(sok nginggris. Tenses diragukan)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Tempo and Dynamical<p>

Naruto pias. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kenapa bisa ada dua hal penting yang harus ia lakukan dalam waktu bersamaan? Ada masalah apa di Namikaze Entertainment? Bahkan Minato Namikaze, Tou-sannya sendiri yang akan turun tangan menangani rapat dadakan siang ini.

Naruto tahu siapa yang bisa diandalkan untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Hinata? Gadis yang sudah dua bulan resmi menjadi kekasihnya, dengan mata lavender dan rambut indigonya yang tergerai panjang, serta seorang pianis dengan suara _falsetto_-nya yang ingah, juga sikapnya yang pemalu dan gampang merona, membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"Tolong ya, Hinata," Naruto menempelkan androidnya ke telinga. "Aku harus ke kantor hari ini."

Terdengar suara lembut Hinata dari seberang sana. "Tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Aku akan sampai di apartemenmu sekitar pukul setengah sepuluh."

Naruto menghela nafas lega. "Terima kasih, Hinata! Kau benar-benar membantuku!"

Hinata tertawa geli. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun."

Dan di sinilah Hinata 20 menit kemudian, memencet bel agar Naruto tahu ia sudah sampai di depan apartemennya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, pintu di hadapannya terbuka lebar oleh seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata _sapphire_-nya. Naruto sudah mengenakan kemeja untuk rapat mendadak di kantornya, tapi masih saja terlihat berantakan.

"Oh, Hinata, untunglah kau sudah datang!" kata Naruto. Dari balik bahu Naruto, Hinata bisa melihat keadaan apartemen lelaki itu yang berantakan. Belum lagi Naruto yang kelihatan panik, membuat Hinata semakin bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Naruto mengajak Hinata masuk dan menjelaskan situasinya. "Tou-san memanggilku ke kantor hari ini. Katanya ada masalah yang harus dibicarakan sekarang juga. Tapi hari ini aku harus menjaga keponakanku, Konohamaru. Tolong jaga Konohamaru, 3 jam saja. Aku akan kembali sekitar pukul 1 siang nanti."

"Nggak masalah," jawab Hinata ringan. "Lagipula aku bisa sekalian membereskan rumahmu dan memasakkan makanan. Kau pasti masih makan ramen instan, kan, Naruto-kun?" tebak Hinata.

Naruto cengengesan. "Aku kan tidak bisa masak, Hinata…" katanya setengah memelas.

"Tapi jangan tiap hari makan ramen instan, Naruto-kun. Kau bisa jatuh sakit nanti," kata Hinata menasihati.

Naruto pura-pura cemberut. "Kau ini seperti ibuku saja. Mengomeliku panjang lebar tentang makanan kesukaanku."

"Karena ibumu juga menghawatirkan hal yang sama, Naruto-kun!" balas Hinata gemas.

Naruto kemudian memanggil Konohamaru. Hinata mengamati anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 6 tahun itu. Ada goggle besar di kepalanya, juga syal yang melilit lehernya. Padahal hari sangat cerah di luar. Dari penilaian sekilas Hinata, sepertinya anak ini cukup menyenangkan.

"Nii-san, ini siapa?" tanya Konohamaru sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"Ini Hinata nee-san. Dia akan menjagamu selagi Nii-san pergi," jelas Naruto. "Hinata nee-san pintar masak dan main piano, lho."

Hinata tersenyum ramah dan menyejajarkan badannya dengan Konohamaru yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya. Ia mengulurkan tangan, "Ohayou, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru menatap datar tangan Hinata yang terulur padanya. Bukannya menyambut tangan Hinat, Konohamaru malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Ini nee-san yang di wallpaper hp Nii-san, ya?"

"E-eh… E-etto…"

"Ini nee-san yang sering Nii-san ceritakan, ya?" tanya Konohamaru lagi. "Yang kata Naruto nii-san sangat manis, apalagi kalau sedang menyanyi atau bermain piano? Yang Nii-san bilang pacar Nii-san? Yang Nii-san bilang –hmmph!"

Naruto cepat-cepat membekap mulut Konohamaru sebelum ia bicara lebih banyak lagi. "Ssst! Jangan bilang-bilang sama Hinata nee-chan!" bisiknya agak keras.

Setelah Konohamaru mengangguk pasrah, Naruto baru melepas bekapannya. Sekilas ia melihat ke Hinata yang _blushing_, tidak menyangka Naruto bercerita tentang dirinya pada Konohamaru seperti itu.

"Kenapa sih, Nii-san?" sungut Konohamaru. "Biasanya juga Nii-san pasang muka bangga kalau lagi ngomongin Hinata nee-san!"

Naruto menjitak keponakannya itu. "Dasar anak kecil! Itu bukan muka bangga, dattebayo!" kilah Naruto. "Sudah, sana main lagi! Nii-san mau bicara dulu dengan Hinata nee-san!"

Meskipun dengan tampang nggak ikhlas, Konohamaru beranjak pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

Naruto menoleh, "Kau harus sabar-sabar dengannya, Hinata. Konohamaru kadang-kadang bisa sangat menyebalkan."

"Tidak usah khawatir," kata Hinata mencoba menenangkan Naruto. "Kau bisa berangkat sekarang, Naruto-kun."

"Tapi aku belum pakai dasi," ujar Naruto. "Aku lupa meletakkannya di mana."

Mata Hinata bergulir ke sana ke mari mencari dasi Naruto yang ternyata berada di atas sofa. Hinata segera mengambil dasi biru tua itu dan melingkarkannya ke leher Naruto. Hinata memakaikan dasi itu dan tiba-tiba tangannya terhenti di leher Naruto.

Tunggu, adegan ini sepertinya familiar bagi Hinata. Seperti adegan di film-film, saat sang istri memakaikan dasi pada suaminya yang mau berangkat kerja. Hinata semakin salah tingkah, terlebih saat menyadari jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. Naruto juga terlihat salah tingkah saat menyadari alasan mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti. Keduanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"A-ano, Hinata, aku pergi dulu."

Hinata mengangguk sekali. "Hati-hati, Naruto-kun."

Tapi Naruto tidak langsung pergi. Ia mencium pipi Hinata cepat dan tersenyum jahil. "Tunggu aku di rumah." Naruto membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku di depan pintu sambil memegangi pipinya yang kini terasa hangat.

"Nee-san," Konohamaru tiba-tiba sudah memeluk kaki Hinata dari belakang. "Kata Naruto-nii, Hinata nee-san pandai masak. Aku pingin makan masakan Nee-san."

Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Tapi selagi Nee-san masak, rapikan kamarmu, ya."

Konohamaru mengacungkan jempolnya meniru seseorang. "Oke, Nee-san! Masak yang banyak ya!" Lalu Konohamaru berlari memasuki kamarnya.

Hinata berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Tampak olehnya bahan makanan yang ia beli beberapa hari lalu untuk Naruto masih tak tersentuh. Hinata mendesah, "Naruto-kun makannya nggak teratur lagi…" Ia mengambil apron dan mengenakannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, tercium aroma masakan yang menggugah selera.

* * *

><p>Hinata menyendokkan nasi ke dua buah mangkuk. Lalu ia letakkan masing-masing pada sisi yang berhadapan di meja makan. Setelah yakin air sudah dituang, sendok dan sumpit sudah bersisian dengan mangkuk, dan masakannya sudah tertata rapi di atas meja, Hinata memanggil Konohamaru untuk makan siang bersama.<p>

Konohamaru menghampiri Hinata dengan wajah cemberut. "Nee-san lama sekali sih masaknya? Aku sampai ngiler terus," rajuknya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala Konohamaru pelan, "Gomen, gomen. Sekarang kita makan saja, ya?"

Konohamaru duduk, diikuti Hinata. Tapi baru saja Hinata mengambil sumpitnya, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali membuat Hinata menoleh cepat dan mendapati Naruo yang nyengir di ruang makan. "Tadaima."

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata melirik sekilas jam besar yang tergantung di dinding. "Naruto-kun, kau pulang lebih cepat satu jam?"

Naruto menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di sana. "Ternyata rapatnya tidak selama yang kukira," jawab Naruto sambil berusaha melepas dasinya.

Hinata bergegas meletakkan sumpitnya melihat Naruto yang terlihat kesulitan. Sepertinya Naruto tidak terbiasa memakai dan melepas dasi. "Sini, biar kubantu." Hinata menarik dasi itu dan membantu melepas ikatannya. "Nah, sudah."

Hinata menyendokkan nasi untuk Naruto, kemudian kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya yang tertunda. Naruto makan dengan lahap karena ia memang sudah sangat lapar, sambil sesekali memuji masakan Hinata. Sementara Konohamaru tidak melontarkan komentar apa-apa, tapi ia terus-terusan mengambil makanan di depannya.

"Benar kata Naruto nii-san," kata Konohamaru dengan mulut penuh. "Masakan Hinata nee-san benar-benar enak!"

Hinata memerah sedikit dan tersenyum simpul. "A-arigatou, Konohamaru."

"Ya!" sahut Konohamaru dengan penuh semangat. "Hinata nee-san pasti cocok jadi istrinya Naruto nii-san!"

Naruto yang sedang menelan makanannya langsung tersedak. Hinata yang mukanya memerah cepat-cepat memberikan segelas air pada Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" seru Naruto dengan wajah yang bersemburat merah. Matanya menatap kesal pada Konohamaru. Hinata pura-pura tidak mendengar celetukan Konohamaru tadi dan berlagak kembali menekuni makanannya.

Konohamaru membalas tidak kalah keras, "Nii-san kan suka Nee-san! Hinata nee-san juga pasti mau jadi istri Naruto nii-san! Iya, kan, Nee-san?"

Blush.

"Nee-san? Iya, kan?"

Hinata tergagap, "A-ano…" Ia melirik Naruto sekilas dan pandangan mereka bertemu, membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bicara apa, karena ia dan Naruto pun sama sekali belum pernah membicarakan soal itu. "Ko-Konohamaru… Ne-Nee-san pikir belum waktunya untukmu mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu…" katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto menimpali, "Kalau kau sudah selesai makan, sana tidur siang," katanya sedikit mengusir.

"Aku maunya tidur sama nee-san!"

Naruto membelalak seketika. "Apa?" kata Naruto heboh sendiri. Yang benar saja! Dirinya yang notabene pacar Hinata saja belum pernah tidur dengan Hinata, kenapa keponakannya ini berani-beraninya minta tidur dengan Hinata? "Tidak, tidak boleh!"

Konohamaru membalasnya dengan ancaman, "Kalau nggak sama Nee-san, nggak mau tidur!"

"Tidur!" perintah Naruto.

Hinata hanya mampu menonton pertengkaran konyol antara Naruto dan Konohamaru. Naruto terlihat kekanak-kanakan saat bertengkar dengan Konohamaru. Hinata lalu berdiri dan menepuk bahu Naruto, "Biar aku tidurkan Konohamaru. Naruto-kun yang bereskan meja makan, ya?"

Naruto jelas nggak bisa terima ini. Dia belum pernah ditidurkan Hinata, dan sekarang dia yang harus bereskan meja makan?

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengecup pipi laki-laki itu. "Tolong, ya, Naruto-kun," katanya sambil mendorong Konohamaru masuk kamar.

Naruto memegangi pipinya yang kini terasa hangat. "Yah, kalau dicium sih, aku nggak keberatan," gumamnya lalu mulai membereskan meja makan.

* * *

><p>Hinata menutup pintu kamar Konohamaru pelan-pelan, mengendap-endap agar Konohamaru yang sudah terlelap tidak terbangun. Kemudian matanya mencari-cari sosok Naruto, tapi ia tidak terlihat di mana pun. "Naruto-kun, kau di mana?"<p>

Hinata berjalan ke ruang makan. Siapa tahu Naruto masih di sana. "Naruto-kun?" Nihil.

Ruang keluarga. "Naruto-kun?"

Kamar Naruto. "Naruto-kun, apa kau di dalam?" tanya Hinata sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto..

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya karena tidak berhasil menemukan Naruto di mana pun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke balkon yang letaknya berseberangan dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Untuk sampai di balkon, Hinata harus melewati sebuah ruangn yang sering Naruto sebut sebagai 'ruang santai', karena di sana terdapat banyak buku fiksi, komik, home theater, playstation, sofa yang empuk, dan karpet yang lembut. Wallpaper-nya yang berwarna pastel juga turut menciptakan suasana santai dan menyenangkan.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang baru di sana. Sebuah piano upright. Terakhir kali Hinata ke sini, piano berwarna coklat itu belum ada. Lagipula, Naruto tidak bisa bermain piano. Jadi untuk apa piano itu ada di sini?

Piano itu mengkilap, seolah-olah memanggil Hinata untuk duduk dan menekan tuts-tuts hitam dan putih di sna. Hinata tidak bisa meahan dirinya untuk mengabaikan piano itu. Jiwa pianisnya terlalu kuat.

Hinata menekan salah satu tuts putih. E, E flat di tuts hitam, lalu ke tuts putih E lagi. Dahinya berkerut sedikit saat memorinya bekerja mengingat-ingat salah satu partitur yang mengandung not-not ini. Ah, ya. Hinata ingat. Ia pernah mempelajari piano sheet ini beberapa bulan lalu dan sekarang, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas tuts, memainkan notasi yang sudah ia hapal luar kepala.

Für Elise, sebuah lagu yang oleh penciptanya dipersembahkan untuk seorang wanita mengalun pelan di ruangan itu. Jemarinya menekan tiap tuts dengan lembut saat intro, dan bergerak lebih cepat saat dibutuhkan. Hinata selalu suka bagian terakhir lagu ini, saat ia menekan empat tuts bersamaan yang berpadu nadanya, membuatnya merasa berada pada bagian puncak penghayatan lagu ini.

"Lagu apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang bersandar di pintu saat Hinata menyelesaikan permainan pianonya. Rupanya sedari tadi ia mendengar permainan piano Hinata, tanpa Hinata sadari.

Hinata menoleh, "Bagatelle No. 25 in A minor, Ludwig van Beethoven," Hinata menyebut nama lain Für Elise.

"Bagatelle?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Hal-hal seperti itu memang terdengar asing baginya. "Tapi rasanya aku sering mendengar lagu itu di suatu tempat..."

"Memang," sahut Hinata. "Lagu ini lebih dikenal dengan nama Für Elise. Lagu ini sangat terkenal, kau bisa mendengarnya di mana-mana, Naruto-kun," jelas Hinata sambil bergeser memberi tempat untuk Naruto duduk.

Naruto bergerak duduk di sebelah Hinata. Untunglah kursi pianonya cukup untuk mereka berdua. "Aku suka musik klasik, tapi aku sangat bodoh di bidang itu."

"Bakat Naruto-kun kan di musik pop," ujar Hinata. "Naruto-kun juga menciptakan banyak lagu dan arransemen, kan?"

Naruto menggumam pelan, "Tapi bagiku, melihatmu bermain piano jauh lebih hebat daripada musik pop." Hinata salah tingkah dipuji seperti itu.

"Me-menurutku…" Hinata mengelus deret putih dan hitam piano di depannya. "Na-Naruto-kun juga hebat… Ka-karena, kalau dibandingkan dengan a-aku yang cuma bisa piano, rasanya terlalu biasa."

Naruto mengernitkan dahi sambil memiringkan kepala tak mengerti. "Biasa?"

Hinata mengangguk membenarkan. "Mmm. Piano adalah alat musik yang paling banyak dimainkan orang-orang di seluruh dunia. Makanya, piano itu terlalu biasa."

Naruto mencoba membantah Hinata, karena baginya, meskipun piano adalah alat musik yang paling banyak dimainkan… "…Bagiku, tetap permainan pianomu yang paling memukau."

"A-ano, Naruto-kun, masih banyak pianis yang lebih hebat yang lebih pantas kau kagumi," kata Hinata merendah. Bukan untuk terlihat rendah hati, tapi memang Hinata merasa masih banyak lagi pianis di luar sana yang lebih pantas dikagumi.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku mengagumi pacarku sendiri?" ketus Naruto. "Hinata, berhentilah menempatkan dirimu di bawah. Kau pantas berada di atas."

Hinata tertunduk. Dalam hati ia tersenyum senang karena Naruto sangat mengenalnya. Kata-kata Naruto barusan membuktikan kalau lelaki itu peduli padanya. "Ya."

Lalu hening. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hinata kembali mengelus tuts-tuts piano, sesekali menekannya asal, menghasilkan sebuah dentingan indah.

"Kau tahu, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata memulai. Ia tidak menatap lawan bicaranya, melainkan ke bawah. Ke arah tuts-tuts piano itu. "Kita itu tidak terpisahkan. Kau, Naruto-kun, adalah tempo. Kau bagaikan _allegretto_ karena kau begitu bersemangat." Hinata memainkan sejumlah nada dengan _staccato_ yang melompat-lompat, mencoba menginterpretasikan _allegretto_ yang cepat dan bersemangat.

"Aku menganggap diriku sebagai _pianissimo_," Hinata memainkan beberapa nada yang tenang, cendenrung lembut. Saat permainan singkatnya berhenti, ia menatap Naruto penuh arti. "_Pianissimo_ dan _allegretto_ memang berlawanan. _Pianissimo_ lembut, _allegretto_ cepat dan menghentak, penuh semangat. Tapi kita adalah unsur yang wajib ada dalam suatu lagu. Sebuah lagu tidak berarti apa-apa tanpa tempo dan dinamika."

Naruto tidak mampu berkata-kata. Seingatnya, ini pertama kalinya HInata berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Apalagi yang dibicarakannya adalah tentang hubungan mereka. Dan Naruto suka kata-kata yang Hinata gunakan. Bukan gombal, namun manis dan begitu berkesan.

Hinata menatap Naruto yang diam saja. Ia mengira Naruto tidak suka dengan kata-katanya barusan. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa sangat konyol sudah mengatakan hal-hal aneh seperti itu pada Naruto. "A-ah, lupakan saja yang tadi itu, Naruto-kun. Yang tadi itu benar-benar bodoh, ya? Hahaha," Hinata tertawa hambar.

Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tapi tangan Naruto menahannya. Begitu Hinata tertarik ke arahnya, Naruto langsung mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat di bibirnya.

"Kita tak terpisahkan," bisik Naruto, meniru kalimat Hinata sebelumnya. "Karena kita adalah _pianissimo_, dan _allegretto_." Naruto tersenyum lembut. Terlihat semburat merah tipis karena ciumannya dengan Hinata tadi.

Hinata menahan senyumnya, pipinya merona merah. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang. Satu yang ia tahu. Ia bahagia dengan adanya Naruto di sisinya. Semuanya, terasa sempurna.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN: Sejujurnya, aku nggak tahu definisi musik pop yang sebenarnya XD. Kalau ternyata pop itu adalah suatu jenis musik yang mendayu-dayu, lupakan saja kalau bidang Naruto itu di pop. Nggak rela Naruto yang keren itu jadi melambai DX! Lagipula itu nggak akan pengaruh apa-apa sama fic ini.

Soal piano adalah alat musik yang paling banyak dimainkan di dunia, itu beneran lho. Pernah ada surveinya, tapi aku udah lupa :P

Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka line "Konohamaru mengacungkan jempolnya meniru seseorang". Kayak Guy sama Lee gak penting banget untuk ditampilkan hahahaha.

Ngomong-ngomong (lagi), pas Hinata nyari Naruto, sebenarnya Naruto tuh ada di kamar mandi. Hinata nggak ngecek ke sana. Tapi rasanya gimana gitu kalau aku tulis pas ada adegan romance terseret kata 'toilet' dan 'buang air'.

*nengok ke atas* Ya ampun, banyak banget A/N-nya. Sudahlah, abaikan saja. Review?


	2. Charity Concert

Sequel Falsetto:

**Pianissimo, Allegretto**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: NaruHina

Chapter 2: Charity Concert

A/N: Halo, halo *dadah-dadah gaje* Seperti kebanyakan reviewers duga, di fic ini aku nggak berencana bikin konflik tingkat akut. Aku bikin fic ini seperti, err... side storynya Falsetto. Just to have fun with NaruHina's sweet moments (sweet moments apaan =,=)

So, bagi yang expect akan mendapat konflik, maaf, aku nggak niat bikin konflik banyak-banyak di sini. *ojigi*

Hanabi menelpon Naruto.

"_Nii-san sudah tahu?"_

"_Hinata Nee-chan akan ikut charity concert di Gedung Pertunjukan Konoha bulan depan!"_

"Apa?"

-/-

Hinata berhenti sejenak saat hendak menyendok es krim ke mulutnya. Untuk sesaat, keningnya berkerut. Seingatnya, ia belum membicarakan soal _charity concert_nya pada Naruto. "Uhm... ya." Hinata mengulum es krim vanillanya sebentar, lalu menelannya. "Aku memang berpartisipasi dalam konser itu."

Naruto, yang duduk berseberangan menyilangkan tangannya di atas meja cafe yang dingin. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Uh, sebenarnya, aku ingin memberitahumu hari ini. Tapi ternyata kau sudah tahu." Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Kau tahu darimana, Naruto_-kun_?"

"Hanabi," jawab Naruto pendek. "Konser apa itu?"

"A-ah, ini konser amal dari Classical Music Foundation. Uang dari tiket penjualannya akan membantu anak-anak kurang mampu. Nantinya akan ada banyak pemain musik. Ada yang bermain biola, harpa, _flute_, vokal, grup, nah, aku akan bermain piano," jelas Hinata. "Dan tebak, aku akan bermain piano solo!"

Mata Naruto membulat seketika tak percaya. "Benarkah? Piano solo?"

Hinata mengangguk semangat. "Mmm! Sudah lama aku ingin konser. CMF Charity Concert ini adalah konser pertamaku!" Mata Hinata berbinar saking senangnya.

"Lagu apa yang akan kau mainkan?" tanya Naruto antusias.

Hinata tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya, Naruto_-kun_."

"Aku pasti datang. Dan Kaa_-san_, juga Tou_-san_ku. Mereka harus melihat bagaimana kerennya kau saat bermain piano!"

Hinata merasa kata 'keren' kurang cocok dalam konteks kalimat yang digunakan Naruto, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Apa ayahmu, Neji, dan Hanabi juga akan datang?" tanya Naruto lagi. Saat Hinata mengangguk kecil, ia berseru, "Bagus! Kita bisa saling mengenalkan keluarga kita! Wah, momennya benar-benar pas!"

Saling mengenalkan keluarga? Apa itu maksudnya ia akan berkata pada Hiashi, "Ayah, ini orang tua Naruto_-kun_. Baik-baiklah dengan calon besan, ya."

_Hell no!_

Tapi bagaimana pun Hinata mencoba mengabaikannya, tetap saja terngiang di benaknya niat Naruto mempertemukan keluarga mereka. Bukankah itu berarti mereka semakin dekat ke jenjang pernikahan?

Pernikahan... Baik Naruto maupun Hinata belum pernah membicarakan hal ini. Hanya saja, beberapa minggu terakhir mereka semakin dekat dan merasa nyaman dengan hubungan mereka. Naruto, meskipun kesibukannya semakin banyak karena mempersiapkan debut sebuah band baru di label Namikaze Entertainment, tetap menjaga komunikasi dengan Hinata dan sesekali, jika ada kesempatan, menciumnya.

"Konsernya bulan depan, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku," kata Naruto. "Mereka, kan, belum pernah bertemu denganmu."

Hinata melepas tangan Naruto dari pipinya, lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto yang hangat. Matanya balas menatap lembut pada iris _sapphire_ Naruto.

-/-

Naruto menatap 2 lembar tiket _charity concert_ di tangannya. Ragu-ragu, ia mengetuk pintu ruangan Minato Namikaze, berharap ayahnya sedang tidak sibuk. Sebagai pemilik Namikaze Entertainment, tentu saja pekerjaan Minato lebih banyak daripada Naruto.

Ruang kantor Minato kira-kira seukuran dengan kantor Naruto di gedung yang sama. Bedanya, ruangan Minato terkesan lebih cerah dan mendapat _view _yang sangat bagus dari ketinggian. Ada satu set sofa dengan meja rendah di depannya untuk menerima tamu, persis seperti ruangan Naruto. Dan di balik meja besar berwarna coklat tua, duduk dengan wibawanya ayah Naruto sekaligus pemilik NE.

Lelaki itu sepintas mirip Naruto. Rambut pirang dengan jambang panjang dan mata _sapphire_ yang menunjukkan kedewasaan duduk di kursi kerjanya yang empuk.

"Tou_-san_," begitulah Naruto memanggilnya. "Apa Tou_-san_ sibuk?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Tou_-san_ jika sedang di kantor," sahut Minato datar.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah. Di sini hanya ada kita berdua. Apa aku harus panggil 'Namikaze_-sama_' juga?"

Minato terkekeh. "Baiklah, baiklah. Ada apa, Naru_-chan_?" katanya, menyebut panggilan Naruto saat masih kecil. Naruto mendengus mendengar panggilan kesayangan Minato itu. Ia meletakkan 2 lembar tiket itu di atas meja, tepat di hadapan Minato.

Minato memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Apa ini?"

"Tiket _charity concert_-nya Hinata," jawab Naruto. "Hinata akan bermain piano di konser itu. Kuharap Tou_-san_ dan Kaa_-san_ datang."

"Tapi tanggal konsernya masih lama." Minato menunjuk tanggal konser di tiket itu, yang menunjukkan konser itu akan digelar 1 bulan lagi.

"Memang. Aku memberikannya sekarang supaya Tou_-san_ dan Kaa_-san_ bisa mengosongkan jadwal di hari itu. Ini konser pertamanya, Hinata pasti senang kalau kalian bisa datang."

Minato memasukkan tiket itu ke dalam saku jasnya. "Baiklah, kami akan datang. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama hubungan kalian?"

"Hampir 5 bulan. Kenapa?" tanya Naruto menanggapi pertanyaan ayahnya yang menurutnya di luar kebiasaan.

"Tidak. Hanya bertanya saja," sahut Minato. Naruto membalikkan badannya, beranjak pergi setelah urusannya dengan Minato selesai. Tepat saat Naruto hendak memutar kenop pintu, Minato bertanya dari tempat duduknya di belakang meja.

"Kau sudah 23 tahun, sudah waktunya kau menikah. Apa kau serius dengan Hinata Hyuuga? Apa kau ingin menikah dengannya?"

Hening. Tidak sedikit pun Naruto memutar badannya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. "Kita lihat saja nanti," jawab Naruto singkat sambil membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

-/-

Di kamarnya, Hinata membolak-balik piano _sheet_nya, memastikan partitur yang akan ia mainkan bulan depan sudah lengkap. Sambil memerhatikan beberapa bagian yang menurutnya sulit, Hinata berjalan mendekati jendela agar mendapat cahaya yang lebih baik. Sendirian di rumah memang sepi, tapi itulah yang dibutuhkan Hinata. Suasana tenang akan memudahkannya berkonsentrasi. Kali ini, ia harus berlatih lebih sering. Ia harus mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Hinata berdering. Hinata segera meletakkan lembaran-lembaran kertas ke atas meja dan mengambil ponselnya dari atas tempat tidur. "Halo?"

"Hinata, ini aku!" Terdengar suara Naruto dari p onselnya. Hinata menyunggingkan senyum kecil mendengar suara Naruto yang menyenangkan. "Kau sedang apa, Hinata?"

"Ah, _etto_... Aku cuma memeriksa partitur untuk bulan depan."

"Ah, aku mengganggumu, ya?" kata Naruto dengan nada menyesal. "Kau kan harus latihan buat bulan depan."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa, Naruto_-kun_," Hinata duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya yang empuk. "Aku hanya melihat-lihat partiturnya saja."

"_Souka._ Hei, Hinata_-chan_, bagaimana kalau hari Minggu nanti kita mencoba ramen baru di Ichiraku?"

"A-ah, _gomen_, Naruto_-kun_, aku tidak bisa. Aku ada latihan dengan pemain lainnya di Gedung Pertunjukan."

Naruto tidak menyerah. Ia mencoba lagi. "Kalau malamnya? Latihannya tidak mungkin sampai malam, kan?"

"_Gomen_, Naruto_-kun_. Malamnya aku latihan solo," ujar Hinata pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kau senggang? Kita kencan di waktu yang tidak mengganggu latihanmu."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, Naruto_-kun_. Aku masih harus banyak latihan. Kurasa kita tidak bisa pergi kencan dalam waktu dekat ini."

Naruto mencoba mengerti bahwa Hinata berusaha memfokuskan diri pada konser ini. "Aku mengerti, Hinata. Hanya saja, jangan latihan berlebihan. Istirahatlah kalau kau lelah. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku. Hinata, _ganbatte_!"

"Naruto_-kun_ juga, _ganbatte_. Semoga debut yang kau urus sukses," Hinata menyemangati. "Kita sama-sama berusaha, ya!"

Naruto tertawa, lalu menutup teleponnya. Hinata memandangi ponsel _flip_nya sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah, Hinata. Waktunya latihan!" Hinata menyambar partiturnya dan berlari kecil menuju ruang piano. Ia tidak boleh tampil mengecewakan. Orang tua Naruto, ayahnya, Neji nii_-san_ Hanabi, sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Hinata sama sekali tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka.

-/-

Tak terasa 3 minggu telah berlalu. Hinata semakin serius dengan latihannya. Ia duduk di depan pianonya, memainkan lagu yang akan ia tampilkan minggu depan. Tak ada orang lain di ruangan itu, sehingga saat seseorang menyebut namanya, ia terkesiap dan menoleh cepat ke belakang.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang, Hinata." Neji berkata datar sambil bersandar di depan pintu.

"Sebentar lagi, Nii_-san_," ujar Hinata pelan. Ia mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano dan memainkan sebuah lagu pendek. Neji menunggu di depan pintu, untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya Hinata melupakan kata-katanya dan melewatkan makan siang.

Setelah membereskan lembaran partiturnya, Hinata menutup piano _upright_nya dan beranjak dari ruang piano. Namun kepalanya mendadak terasa berat, pandangannya mengabur, dan terasa lemas tak bertenaga. Hinata langsung ambruk di atas lantai, tepat di hadapan Neji yang terbelalak kaget.

"Hinata!" seru Neji sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan adiknya yang tak merespon sedikitpun. "Hinata, sadarlah!"

Hinata tak bergeming, nafasnya terengah. Wajahnya pucat dan peluh membasahi keningnya. Neji segera menggendongnya ke kamar Hinata. Setelah membaringkan Hinata dan melap keringatnya, barulah Neji sadar adiknya demam. Neji segera berteriak,

"Hanabi, cepat panggilkan dokter!"

-/-

Lima belas menit kemudian, Dokter Tsunade yang biasa menangani keluarga Hyuuga tiba. Wanita berambut pirang itu bergegas memasuki kamar Hinata. Hinata tidak mampu mencegah Tsunade memeriksanya karena ia terlalu lemas. Tsunade membaca termometer dan menggumam, "39,5 derajat. Dia demam."

"Parah?" tanya Neji, mewakili Hiashi dan Hanabi di belakangnya.

"Tidak terlalu. Kalau parah seharusnya dia sudah pingsan tak sadarkan diri," sahut Tsunade sambil membereskan barang-barangnya –stetoskop, termometer, tensimeter, dan beberapa peralatan dokter lainnya. "Dia hanya kelelahan. Apa yang dia lakukan sampai bisa pingsan begini?"

Neji menjawab, "Minggu depan dia konser. Dia berlatih piano sepanjang hari, bahkan sampai lupa makan." Neji melirik Hinata di tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak lupa," kilah Hinata dengan suara parau. "Aku cuma telat makan."

Tsunade menyahut, "Kelelahan dan telat makan, kurang istirahat. Tidak heran staminamu menurun dan jatuh sakit." Tsunade menoleh pada Hiashi. "Dia harus _bedrest_, setidaknya 3 atau 4 hari. Jangan biarkan ia melakukan kegiatan yang memforsir tenaganya. Dia harus menebus istirahatnya yang kurang karena latihan. Selama _bedrest_, pastikan asupan gizinya mencukupi. Perbanyak air putih dan serat."

Hiashi mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Tsunade_-san_," Hiashi membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Tsunade membungkuk hormat, kemudian ia pamit pulang.

"Jangan beritahu Naruto_-kun_ kalau aku sakit," lirih Hinata begitu Tsunade keluar dari ruangan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya Naruto tahu."

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya cemas." Hinata meremas selimutnya. "Kumohon, a-aku akan segera sembuh. Naruto_-kun_ tidak perlu tahu."

Hiashi dan Neji tidak keberatan menyanggupi permintaan Hinata, sementara Hanabi mengangguk sekali.

Sisa waktu seminggu yang seharusnya diisi Hinata dengan latihan harus dihabiskan 4 hari di atas tempat tidur. Hanabi yang sekolahnya sedang libur menjaga Hinata ketika Hiashi dan Neji pergi kerja. Hinata tidak suka jika ia harus terus berbaring sepanjang hari. Ia merasa baik-baik saja, istirahat sehari sudah cukup baginya. Tapi Tsunade melarangnya, Hinata harus 'membayar' hutang istirahatnya yang terpotong karena terus berlatih piano. Lagipula, suhu tubuh Hinata belum normal dan wajahnya masih pucat. Hinata juga merasa agak lemas, tapi ia mengabaikannya.

Hiashi dan Neji melarangnya menyentuh piano selama _bedrest_, membuatnya semakin kesal. Ayolah, hanya bermain piano sebentar, apanya yang menguras tenaga? Tapi Hiashi dan Neji bersikeras; Hinata tidak boleh menyentuh piano selama masih sakit. Neji bahkan mengunci ruang piano untuk mencegahnya bermain piano saat ia dan Hiashi tidak ada di rumah.

Untungnya, Hiashi dan Neji tidak tahu ia memiliki sebuah _keyboard_ yang disembunyikannya di bawah tempat tidur. Hinata membelinya tanpa sepengetahuan mereka beberapa minggu lalu. Begitu Hiashi dan Neji pergi, Hinata langsung mengeluarkan _keyboard_nya, mencoloknya ke steker, lalu memainkannya di tempat tidur. Dengan begitu, Hinata tetap dihitung _bedrest_, kan?

Hanya Hanabi yang tahu Hinata menyimpan _keyboard_ di bawah tempat tidur. Hinata menyuruh Hanabi untuk tutup mulut, dan gadis kecil nan polos itu menyetujuinya. Hanabi tahu kakaknya tidak bisa dipisahkan dari piano. Jadi untuk sementara ini, Hinata terpaksa puas dengan _keyboard_ untuk latihannya.

Hinata yang sedang berlatih menggunakan _keyboard_ di tempat tidurnya segera menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Hanabi masuk membawa sebuah nampan yang terlihat penuh. "Nee_-chan_, waktunya makan siang," ujar Hanabi sambil meletakkan nampan ke atas nakas.

Hinata melirik makanan yang dibawa Hanabi. Makanan serba lunak untuk orang sakit. Hinata bosan dengan makanan itu. "Aku tidak nafsu makan," Hinata membuang muka dan kembali menekuri _keyboard_nya.

"Nee_-chan_, aku sudah capek membuatnya, tapi Nee_-chan_ tidak mau makan!" seru Hanabi kesal. "Nee_-chan_ harus makan, tadi pagi Nee_-chan_ cuma makan sedikit!"

"Aku sibuk, Hanabi sayang," bujuk Hinata. Hanabi melengos, "Sibuk apa, sibuk latihan? Nee_-chan_ belum sembuh, Nee_-chan_ harus banyak istirahat. Nee_-chan_ kan harus _bedrest_!"

"Aku di atas tempat tidur. Aku sedang _bedrest_."

"Iya, tapi jangan main _keyboard_ seharian," gerutu Hanabi. "Nee_-chan_ ini bukannya istirahat, malah memforsir tenaga."

"Aku akan makan kalau aku lapar, Hanabi. Sekarang tolong tinggalkan aku. Aku masih ingin latihan," katanya setengah mengusir.

Kalau Hinata sudah berkata begitu, Hanabi tahu ia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sebagai adik, posisinya yang di bawah Hinata membuat Hinata tidak mendengar kata-katanya. Hanabi keluar dari kamar Hinata dengan mulut cemberut.

Hanabi tidak tega melihat kakaknya berlatih piano siang dan malam selama sebulan ini. Awalnya Hanabi memakluminya karena Hinata akan konser. Tapi sekarang, setelah Hinata jatuh sakit karena kelelahan, Hanabi tidak tahan lagi. Kakaknya sudah benar-benar kelewatan. Hinata harus istirahat, tapi ia malah bermain _keyboard_ dengan wajah pucat.

Hinata tidak mendengar kata-kata Hanabi, sementara Hanabi tidak sampai hati melaporkan ke Neji dan Hiashi. Bisa-bisa _keyboard_ Hinata disita dan Hinata akan semakin tertekan karena tidak bisa latihan. Hanya ada satu orang yang akan didengar Hinata. Hanabi mengambil telepon di ruang keluarga dan menekan sederet nomor.

"Halo, Naruto nii_-san_? Hinata Nee_-chan_ sakit..."

-/-

Segera setelah mengetahui kabar Hinata, Naruto keluar dari kantornya dan berjalan cepat ke area parkir. Ternyata sudah tiga hari ini Hinata menyembunyikan keadaannya dari Naruto. Naruto mengira Hinata baik-baik saja dan masih sibuk berlatih, tapi ternyata sedang terbaring lemas di tempat tidur. Tujuan Naruto sekarang tentu saja: rumah Hinata.

Dan Naruto mendapati Hinata tengah berlatih di tempat tidurnya, dengan bantal yang disusun sedemikian rupa untuk menyangga punggungnya. Hinata terkesiap, terkejut atas kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di kamarnya.

"... Na-Naruto_-kun_..."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau aku sakit?" sela Naruto.

"_E-etto_..."

"Kalau Hanabi tidak memberitahuku, kau mungkin akan terus latihan sampai larut malam dengan _keyboard_mu itu. Padahal kau harus istirahat."

"Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Duduk diam seharian penuh selama 4 hari?" balas Hinata. "Aku harus melancarkan permainanku. Konsernya sebentar lagi, Naruto_-kun_."

"Kau sudah banyak berlatih, Hinata. Kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu dengan sangat baik. Tidak perlu sampai seperti ini." Naruto memelankan suaranya.

"Aku tidak boleh tampil mengecewakan, Naruto_-kun_," lirih Hinata. "Aku harus berlatih, dan terus berlatih sampai harinya tiba."

Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Hinata. "Aku tidak melarangmu untuk berlatih. Tapi kau sudah terlalu banyak berlatih. Tubuhmu perlu istirahat. Sebaiknya kau juga makan teratur. Aku tidak ingin kau sampai jatuh sakit, Hinata."

Hinata melepas tangan Naruto dari pipinya. "A-aku tidak bisa, Naruto_-kun_. Aku harus latihan. Aku harus memperbaiki permainanku. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kalian." Hinata melayangkan pandang ke partiturnya di atas _keyboard_.

Naruto diam, memandang wajah pucat Hinata yang tepat di depan wajahnya. Hinata memang balas menatapnya, tapi mata lavender Hinata berkali-kali menatap cemas ke arah _keyboard_, seolah-olah memastikan partiturnya masih ada di sana. Ketika Hinata menatap mata _sapphire_ Naruto, tatapannya kosong dan tidak fokus.

Naruto tertegun. Situasi ini sering terjadi di lingkungan kerjanya, ketika artis di bawah manajemennya mengkhawatirkan penampilan perdana mereka sampai harus minum berpil-pil obat penenang. Dan Naruto tahu apa yang dibutuhkan Hinata saat ini. Sebuah dukungan. Naruto lalu memeluk gadis itu. "Kau takut," ujar Naruto pelan di bahu Hinata. "Kau takut gagal dalam konser ini."

Hinata menegang dalam pelukan Naruto. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar apa adanya. Ya, Hinata takut gagal. Hinata takut ia akan mempermalukan diri sendiri di atas panggung. Hinata takut ia akan lupa semua not yang telat dihapalnya luar kepala dan hanya mematung di depan piano. Bahunya bergetar, dan tak lama kemudian ia menumpahkan air matanya ke kemeja Naruto. Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"Hinata, jangan menangis," bujuk Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku di sini, aku akan selalu menemanimu. Aku akan membantumu, Hinata."

"Aku takut, Naruto_-kun_!" seru Hinata parau di sela tangisnya. "Aku takut aku tidak bisa. Aku takut tanganku terpeleset di tuts piano nanti. Aku takut permainan pianoku buruk. Aku takut kalau tiba-tiba aku lupa semua notnya!"

"Hinata," Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Mata _sapphire_nya menatap dalam ke lavender Hinata. "Aku tahu kau bisa. Tanganmu akan baik-baik saja, memainkan setiap tuts dengan baik. Permainan pianomu sangat mengagumkan. Dan kau tidak akan lupa notnya sedikit pun karena kau sudah berlatih dengan keras."

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. "Aku takut, Naruto_-kun_," isaknya. "Aku berlatih setiap hari. Tapi aku takut permainan pianoku tidak sebagus latihannya."

Naruto menghapus air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau pasti bisa. Kau, di balik sifatmu yang pemalu, kau pantang menyerah. Kau terus mencoba, tidak peduli seberapa sulit tantangan itu. Kau tegar di balik sikapmu yang tenang. Kau mengajariku untuk terus menghadapi tantangan dan pantang menyerah. Karena itu, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, Hinata."

Hinata tampak tidak percaya. "Na-Naruto_-kun_... Ku-kurasa, aku belajar untuk lebih percaya diri darimu. Bukan kau yang belajar hal itu dari diriku."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Kita saling belajar dari yang lain. Kita mengoreksi diri agar bisa lebih baik. Saat senang, sedih, kecewa, kita selalu bersama. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut konsermu gagal atau apa, karena aku akan selalu mendampingimu."

Hinata terharu dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Naruto. "Naruto_-kun_, arigatou... Untuk semuanya."

"Sekarang istirahatlah. Cepat sembuh, jadi kau bisa latihan lagi. Bukankah dua hari lagi gladi resiknya?" Naruto membantu Hinata menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

"Mmm," gumam Hinata pelan. "Tapi, Naruto_-kun_, aku masih tidak yakin soal _performance_ku nanti di konser. Bagaimana kalau konsernya tidak berjalan lancar?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan, Hinata," kata Naruto sambil menyelimuti Hinata agar ia tak kedinginan. "Sebenarnya, itu hal yang wajar. Banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkan penampilan debut mereka, tapi mereka tetap berusaha sebaik-baiknya. Bukan hanya kau yang cemas di konser pertama, mereka juga begitu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku kan produser di NE," Naruto memamerkan cengirannya. "Percayalah, mereka semua takut saat menghadapi penampilan pertama mereka. Tapi mereka tetap naik ke panggung dan menunjukkan kemampuan mereka. Jadi, tunjukkan kemampuan terbaikmu saat konser nanti. Tunjukkan kalau pacar Naruto Namikaze ini adalah pianis terbaik di dunia!"

"Na-Naruto_-kun_, kau terlalu berlebihan. Masih banyak pianis yang lebih hebat di dunia ini. Tapi... aku akan berusaha untuk tampil sebaik mungkin."

Naruto tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut Hinata. "Itu baru Hinata! Ternyata kau sudah besar, ya."

"Naruto_-kun_..." rajuk Hinata. "Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku. Jadi berantakan, kan." Hinata merapikan rambutnya dengan tangan. Ketika Hinata menoleh, ternyata Naruto sedang memerhatikannya. Hinata salah tingkah.

"Err... Naruto_-kun_, ke-kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. "E-eh, tidak ada. Sudah, sekarang kau tidur saja."

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan mata. "Sebelum keluar, tolong matikan lampunya, ya, Naruto_-kun_." Hinata menggumam tidak jelas. Matanya hampir terpejam sepenuhnya.

"Sebelum aku pergi..." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya. Hinata membuka matanya sedikit. Naruto mencium dahi Hinata sekilas dan tersenyum lembut. "Selamat tidur, Hinata_-chan_."

"Naruto_-kun_..."

"... Terima kasih." Hinata tersenyum tipis.

Naruto tak menjawab dan langsung mematikan lampu sebelum keluar dari kamar Hinata. "_Have a nice dream_, Hina_-hime_."

**TBC**

**A/N: **Sebenarnya yah fic ini udah siap sampe chapter terakhir sejak dua bulan lalu. Tapi karena di buku tulis, aku males banget ngetiknya TTATT. Jadi dukungan berupa review akan sangat membantu untuk ngebut ngetik kelanjutannya.

Line favoritku di sini: **"... dan sesekali, jika ada kesempatan, menciumnya." **Entah kenapa kesannya curi-curi gitu hueheheh.

Review, ya! ^^


	3. Tired of being Afraid Marry Me?

Sequel Falsetto:

**Pianissimo, Allegretto**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: NaruHina

Chapter 3: Tired of Being Afraid... Marry Me?

A/N: Ini chapter favoritku, karena menurutku sangat 'NaruHina'. Kyaaa! *jerit-jerit gaje*

Mohon ampun kalau masih ada typo...

**Gedung Pertunjukan Konoha. 6.35 PM.**

Naruto, yang berangkat dari apartemennya sampai di Gedung Pertunjukan bersamaan dengan Minato dan Kushina. Mungkin terjadi suatu ikatan batin antara ayah dan anak sehingga Minato dan Kushina yang berangkat dari rumah keluarga Namikaze bertemu anaknya di areal parkir.

Hari ini adalah hari Hinata konser bersama sejumlah pemusik. Konser pertamanya, dalam rangka _charity concert_ yang diprakarsai Classical Music Foundation. Hasil penjualan tiket akan digunakan untuk kepentingan amal. Karena konser bersifat resmi, Naruto hari ini mengenakan tuksedo hitam di atas kemeja putihnya.

Naruto berjalan bersisian dengan orang tuanya yang juga berbalut pakaian resmi. Mereka memasuki gedung yang mulai penuh oleh penonton. Untungnya mereka berhasil menemukan tempat duduk mereka yang bersebelahan dengan keluarga Hyuuga.

Setelah menyapa dan berkenalan dengan anggota keluarga Hyuuga, Minato dan Kushina duduk di kursi mereka. Tapi Naruto tak ikut duduk. Ia masih berdiri dan menyapu pandangan ke sekitar.

Hanabi yang melihat itu bertanya, "Naruto_-nii_, kenapa tidak duduk? _Nii-san_ mencari siapa?"

"Ano, di mana Hinata? Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi."

"Baka," sela Neji sebelum Hanabi sempat menjawab. "Hinata sudah di belakang panggung. Konsernya sudah mau dimulai, mana mungkin dia ada di sini. Kau bekerja di manajemen artis, tapi begini saja tidak tahu?"

Naruto mengabaikan celaan Neji. Ia tahu Neji tak sungguh-sungguh. Ia membalikkan badan. "Maaf, aku pergi sebentar."

"Mau ke mana kau, Namikaze Naruto?" cegat Kushina dengan nada tajam. Kushina, walau duduk dengan anggunnya, tak mengurangi kegarangannya.

Naruto menoleh. "Aku mau mencari Hinata. Aku akan segera kembali." Naruto berlari dan keluar dari pintu besar tempat ia masuk tadi. Ia mencari-cari di dalam gedung, di balik pintu manakah Hinata berada. Banyak sekali pintu besar di sana, tapi semuanya terkunci.

'_Itu dia.'_

Mata Naruto melihat sebuah pintu kaca besar dengan tulisan BACKSTAGE di atasnya. Hinata pasti berada dalam ruangan itu. Naruto berlari kecil ke sana dan berkata pada lelaki berseragam di depan pintu. "Permisi, aku ingin menemui Hyuuga Hinata di dalam."

Salah satu penjaga menyelanya, "Maaf, Tuan. Tapi Anda tidak boleh masuk ke _backstage_."

"Hyuuga Hinata meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting, dan aku ingin memberikannya."

Kedua penjaga tampak ragu.

"Kalau dia tidak mendapatkannya sekarang, aku khawatir konsernya akan kacau," desak Naruto.

Salah satu penjaga di sebelah kiri akhirnya membukakan pintu kaca tebal itu. "Baiklah, Tuan, tapi cepatlah. Anda sudah harus keluar sebelum konser dimulai."

"Tenang saja, hanya sebentar." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan besar bernama _backstage_ alias balik panggung. Aktivitas di balik panggung sangat sibuk. Ada yang berlatih, ada yang mengatur-atur, berteriak memerintah ini itu, mempersiapkan konser sebaik mungkin.

Naruto mencari-cari sosok Hinata di tengah-tengah kesibukan itu. Dan ia menemukannya, Hinata sedang berbicara serius dengan seorang perempuan bercepol dua yang menenteng tas biola. Kelihatannya mereka berbicara tentang konser yang akan segera dimulai.

Naruto menunggu dari jauh hingga perempuan yang bercepol pergi, lalu meneriakkan nama Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke segala arah, mencari siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Sulit sekali mencari orang yang telah memanggilmu di antara keramaian ini.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. "Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh cepat dan menemukan orang yang memanggilnya tadi. "Oh, Naruto_-kun_!"

Begitu melihat Hinata dari dekat, Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terpana melihat penampilan Hinata malam ini. Hinata tampak cantik dengan _short dress silk taffeta_ berwarna _coffee, dress_ selutut tak berlengan dengan _A-line silhouette_. Rambut indigo panjangnya ia ikat ke arah kanan, melewati bahunya ke arah depan.

Hinata salah tingkah Naruto menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Na-Naruto_-kun_, apa ada yang salah?"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata untuk mengembalikan konsentrasinya yang sempat buyar. "Tidak, hanya saja… kau cantik sekali dengan gaun itu."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Hari ini kan aku konser, jadi harus berpakaian resmi." Ah, sepertinya Hinata tidak menangkap pujian Naruto barusan. "Omong-omong, Naruto_-kun_, kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sini? Bukankah _backstage_ tertutup bagi orang luar?"

Naruto cengar-cengir. "Oh, itu. Aku bilang pada penjaga kau melupakan sesuatu yang penting, jadi aku ke sini untuk memberikannya padamu."

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang aku lupakan?" Hinata mengingat-ingat barang penting yang dibawanya. Ponsel, sudah. Dompet, sudah. Partitur juga sudah. Apa lagi?

"Kau melupakan ciuman semoga berhasil-mu." Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata. "Semoga berhasil, Hinata," bisiknya. Hinata merona.

Kemudian terdengar pengeras suara di belakang panggung. _"Pemain pertama, pianis Hinata Hyuuga, bersiap naik ke panggung. Acara akan dimulai 10 menit lagi."_

"Aku tidak tahu kau yang akan tampil pertama," kata Naruto heran sekaligus kagum.

"Um, sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikannya kejutan," gumam Hinata. "Tapi kau sudah tahu. Ya sudahlah."

"Kalau begitu, aku harus kembali sekarang." Naruto menepuk kepala Hinata pelan. "_Ganbatte,_ Hinata!"

Naruto buru-buru kembali ke tempat duduknya di baris penonton. Kalau tidak, pintu masuknya akan ditutup dan dia tidak akan diizinkan masuk. Naruto segera menghempaskan diri ke tempat kosong di sebelah Kushina.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Naruto?" Tanya Kushina. "Konsernya sudah mau dimulai."

"Ada urusan penting dengan Hinata," Naruto memberi alasan.

Kushina membuka mulut, hendak berkomentar lagi seperti biasa. Tapi tiba-tiba ruangan menggelap. Hanya panggung di depan yang masih diterangi cahaya. Pandangan penonton langsung terfokus ke arah panggung, di mana seorang perempuan dengan rambut indigo diikat dan bergaun warna _coffee_ menunduk hormat.

"Itu Hinata _nee-chan_!" seru Hanabi tertahan.

"Ah, iya, benar juga," timpal Neji.

Minato menoleh dan bertanya pada Naruto, "Itu pacarmu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya."

"Dia manis dan terlihat menggemaskan. Sepertinya sangat cocok denganmu yang berisik. Kau beruntung sekali punya pacar seperti dia," bisik Kushina.

"Sudahlah, _Kaa-san_. Nikmati saja musiknya," gumam Naruto pura-pura tak acuh sambil terus melihat ke depan, ke arah Hinata yang sudah duduk di kursi piano, bersiap untuk memulai lagunya. Padahal dalam hati, ia senang orang tuanya menyukai Hinata.

Hinata memulai lagunya dengan lincah. Le Coucou milik Daquin yang dimainkannya memenuhi seluruh ruangan konser. Lagu bertempo cepat itu dimainkannya dengan lancar. Jemari lentiknya seperti menari di atas bar putih dan hitam, menekan tiap tuts yang dibutuhkan untuk menciptakan melodi indah agar sesuai dengan partitur di depannya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto menahan napas. Ia tidak tahu Hinata bisa bermain secepat ini, karena lagu-lagu yang selama ini Hinata mainkan selalu bertempo lambat dan tenang. Hinata ternyata juga bisa memainkan lagu dengan tempo cepat seperti Le Coucou. Naruto terus memandang Hinata yang terlihat mengagumkan di matanya. Ia terhanyut dalam permainan piano Hinata.

Ketika Hinata menyelesaikan lagunya, gemuruh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan. Hinata membungkukkan badan hormat sebagai ucapan terima kasih, dan tirai merah menutup setelah ia menegakkan tubuhnya.

Ketika tirai merah terbuka lagi, Naruto melihat gadis bercepol dua tadi memainkan biolanya. Beberapa pemusik bergantian naik ke atas panggung, memamerkan kehebatan mereka dalam bermusik klasik.

Mereka –keluarga Hyuuga dan Namikaze- mengira Hinata hanya tampil sekali. Karena itulah mereka kaget saat Hinata kembali naik ke panggung dan memainkan lagu Minute Waltz yang diciptakan Frederic Chopin. Gadis itu terlihat sangat menghayati lagu yang ia mainkan. Naruto berdoa dalam hati agar jemari Hinata tidak menekan tuts yang salah, mengingat rumitnya notasi yang ia mainkan.

"Aku suka dia, Naru_-chan_," ujar Kushina di antara gemuruh tepuk tangan untuk Hinata. "Mengagumkan. Kurasa ayahmu juga senang mengetahui pacar anaknya orang baik-baik."

Naruto mendengus, namun ia tak mampu menahan senyumnya yang melebar. Hinata_nya_ memang hebat.

-/-

Seusai konser, Minato menawarkan untuk makan malam bersama sekaligus perayaan suksesnya konser Hinata. Kau tahu, untuk saling mengenal keluarga lebih dekat. Tentu saja ia harus mengenal keluarga kekasih anaknya, agar ia yakin 100% Hinata berasal dari lingkungan keluarga baik-baik. Begitu pula dengan Hiashi, tak menampik ajakan Minato. Sama seperti Minato, ia berniat menyelidiki latar belakang keluarga Naruto. Ia ingin anaknya mendapat yang terbaik.

Dan di sinilah mereka, anggota keluarga Namikaze dan Hyuuga yang berjumlah 7 orang duduk mengitari sebuah meja bundar yang besar. Minato mengajak mereka ke sebuah restoran yang menyenangkan, sebuah restoran dengan konsep kehangatan keluarga, cocok dengan situasinya sekarang.

Untunglah ini bukan restoran resmi di mana kau harus patuh pada _table manner, _sehingga di sela-sela makan malam, kedua keluarga ini mengobrol seru. Sampai-sampai Minato dan Hiashi lupa tujuan awal mereka.

"Apa kalian mempunyai anak selain Naruto?" Tanya Hiashi.

Karena suaminya sedang mengunyah makanan, Kushina berinisiatif menjawab. "Sayangnya tidak. Naruto anak kami satu-satunya, sementara Hiashi_-san_ punya tiga anak."

Hiashi melirik anak-anaknya yang sedang menekuni makanan mereka. "Ya."

"Tapi kalau Hinata_-chan_ menikah dengan Naruto, anakku akan bertambah satu. Dan mereka akan memberikan kami cucu yang menggemaskan." Kushina terkekeh. "Aku sudah rindu menimang bayi lagi!"

Hening. Bahkan Minato menatap istrinya dengan raut tak percaya istrinya bisa sefrontal itu. Neji dan Hanabi susah payah menelan makanan mereka.

"He-hei, kenapa diam begini?" kata Kushina mencoba mencairnkan suasana. "Hei, Naru_-chan_, Hina_-chan_, kenapa diam saja?"

Segera Naruto dan Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian mereka, menanti jawaban. Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan, bingung mau menjawab apa. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Untuk sesaat, ia agak menyesal kenapa tidak menggerai rambutnya saja agar helaian rambutnya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona malu.

Melihat Hinata yang tertunduk malu, Naruto berdeham sekali. Sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "_Etto_, sebenarnya kami belum pernah terpikir sampai ke sana. Tak usah terburu-buru, _Kaa-san_."

"Tapi kalian akan menikah, kan?" tanya Kushina lagi.

Naruto gelagapan. "I-itu…"

Kushina hendak membuka mulut untuk mendesak lagi, tapi Minato menyentuh pundaknya. "Sudahlah, Kushina. Biarkan mereka berhubungan dengan cara yang mereka sukai. Kalau tiba saatnya, Naruto pasti akan menikah dengan gadis pilihannya."

Setelah pertanyaan Kushina, makan malam menjadi canggung. Terlebih Naruto dan Hinata. Berkali-kali pandangan mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja, tapi Hinata pasti menunduk malu lebih dulu.

Hiashi menjadikan Hanabi yang menguap sebagai alasan untuk menyudahi acara mereka. Dia beralasan Hanabi sekolah besok, jadi mereka harus pulang sebelum malam semakin larut. Padahal Hanabi menguap karena tidak mengerti pembicaraan orang dewasa, jadi ia bosan.

Kemudian mereka terpisah dalam tiga mobil dengan rute berbeda. MinaKushi pulang ke rumah keluarga Namikaze, Hiashi-Neji-Hanabi ke rumah mereka, dan Naruto-Hinata akan mengantar Hinata pulang dulu, setelahnya Naruto kembali ke apartemennya.

Hinata merasa lebih baik saat Naruto membawanya masuk ke mobilnya. Setidaknya, ia terbebas dari ibu Naruto yang terus bertanya tentang pernikahan –yah, meskipun secara tersirat. Satu hal yang ia tahu, karakter berisik Naruto ternyata diwariskan dari Kushina.

Hinata tidak tahu Naruto terus memerhatikannya yang terus melamun ke luar. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Naruto sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Aku sedang memikirkan ibumu."

"Oh, soal yang tadi? Abaikan saja, ibuku memang selalu begitu." Naruto tertawa pelan. "Bukan hanya kau, aku juga sering ditanyai seperti itu kalau aku pulang ke rumah. Maksudku, rumahku, bukan apartemenku."

"Ibumu bertanya tentang kita?" Tanya Hinata heran. "Apa yang ditanyakannya?"

"Kau tahulah, pertanyaan umum yang dilontarkan seorang ibu. Siapa namanya? Di mana kalian bertemu? Apa kau serius dengannya? Apa kau ingin menikahinya? Yah, hal-hal semacam itulah." Naruto tertawa canggung.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Naruto tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Waktu itu kubilang, namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Aku bertemu dengannya di audisi beberapa bulan lalu, waktu itu ia menangis karena _falsetto_nya bergetar. Dan aku sangat serius dengannya." Naruto tersenyum sekilas pada Hinata.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan pertanyaan terakhir? Kau ingin menikah denganku, Naruto_-kun_?"

"Waktu itu kubilang tidak tahu. Aku merasa tertarik padamu dan selalu ingin dekat denganmu, itu saja."

Hinata tercekat. Naruto tidak ingin menikahinya, lalu untuk apa mereka terus bersama jika hubungan ini akan berakhir suatu saat nanti? Hinata pias.

"Tapi itu jawabanku dulu. Jawaban itu mungkin saja berubah, kan?" Naruto nyengir, tidak menyadari Hinata di sebelahnya mulai berharap.

'_Tidak, tidak, Hinata! Jangan berharap sekarang kalau Naruto-kun belum meberikan kepastian atas jawabannya! Ingat, tadi dia bilang "mungkin berubah", bukan "pasti" atau "telah berubah". Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi kalau kau tidak ingin kecewa!' _batin Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum merayakan konsermu secara lebih pribadi," ujar Naruto.

"Apa kau ingin mengajakku makan malam lagi?" tebak Hinata. Naruto mendengus. "Kau mau mati kekenyangan? Tentu saja kita tidak akan merayakannya dengan cara biasa. Kita akan merayakannya dengan cara kita sendiri."

Naruto memutar setir ke kiri, berbelok menuju jalanan sepi yang sangat Hinata kenal. Ia dan Naruto sudah sering ke sana. Tempat itu selalu menjadi tempat favorit mereka. Di mana lagi kalau bukan di pantai tempat Naruto menyatakan cinta?

Pantai sangat sepi ketika mereka sampai. Jika bukan karena cahaya bulan, Hinata tak bisa membayangkan segelap apa pantai itu. Tidak ada lampu, tidak ada lentera ataupun obor penerang –hanya cahaya bulan. Ombak terus berusaha menyentuh pantai, tapi selalu terhempas lagi ke laut. Batu-batu besar di pinggir pantai pun masih di sana seperti dulu.

Hinata melepas sepatunya dan bertelanjang kaki berlari-lari di pantai dengan Naruto. Mereka berlomba lari, dan Naruto, walaupun tanpa alas kaki, selalu menang. Naruto menggoda Hinata karena tidak bisa berlari lebih kencang darinya dan kalau sudah begitu, Hinata menggembungkan pipinya dan menolak berbicara. Naruto lalu akan memohon-mohon meminta maaf, dan Hinata akan berbalik dan tersenyum jahil, "Kau tertipu, Naruto_-kun_! Aku tidak benar-benar marah tadi."

Kali ini Naruto yang cemberut.

"Jangan marah, Naru_-kun_…" Hinata memeluk lengan Naruto yang ngambek. "Aku kan hanya bercanda tadi…"

"Aku tidak marah, Hinata_-chan_."

Hinata pura-pura cemberut. "Aku sudah besar. Jangan panggil aku Hinata_-chan_."

Naruto tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah," ujar Naruto sambil menaiki salah satu batu besar di pinggir pantai dan duduk di sana. Hinata ikut duduk di batu yang sama, mencelupkan kaki jenjangnya ke air sampai pergelangan kaki yang terasa hangat di malam hari.

Naruto menyikut Hinata pelan. "Hei, selamat atas suksesnya konsermu. Akhirnya kau berani menunjukkan kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya."

Hinata menghela napas. "Aku hanya lelah menjadi orang yang terus ketakutan. Karena takut, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku berharap bisa mengalahkan rasa takut itu dengan konser ini."

"Dan kau berhasil," ujar Naruto. "Aku tidak percaya kau memainkan dua lagu yang sama-sama rumit. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa kau bersikeras untuk latihan dan menolak istirahat sampai jatuh sakit."

"Aku memang sempat sakit," kenang Hinata. "Tapi aku puas dengan hasilnya. Konser ini sebanding dengan kerja kerasku."

Hinata lalu melepas ikatan rambutnya dan menggerainya. Melihat itu, Naruto bertanya heran, "Kenapa dilepas?"

"Uhm, aku lebih suka digerai begini."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal menurutku kau cantik saat diikat ke samping seperti tadi."

"Kalau begitu…" Hinata menimbang-nimbang. "Naruto_-kun_, mana yang lebih kau suka, diikat atau digerai?"

Naruto pura-pura berpikir. "Kupikir… Digerai atau diikat, kau tetap kelihatan manis," katanya sambil tetap menatap lurus ke depan, melihat laut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu perbedaannya sementara kau saja tidak melihatku?" Hinata pura-pura menggerutu kecil.

"Oh, aku tidak perlu melihatmu."

"Kenapa tidak perlu?"

"Aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama, Hinata. Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu bagaimana penampilanmu saat digerai atau diikat?"

"A-ah…"

Naruto dan Hinata terdiam, tidak tahu mau bicara apa lagi. Hinata memainkan air dengan kakinya, sementara Naruto memandang langit dan laut bergantian. Mereka terlihat tak acuh, tapi sebenarnya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hinata, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Naruto bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Ngg… mungkin… hal yang sama dengan yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku sedang memikirkan pembicaraan keluarga kita tadi. Soal… pernikahan." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Oh, ya ampun. Aku juga teringat tentang itu."

Naruto menurunkan tangannya dari kepala. "Lalu? Apa kau berpikir aku sebagai suamimu?"

Hinata tampak salah tingkah. "Ke-kenapa kau bertanya?" elaknya.

"Karena aku ingin menikah denganmu."

Hinata menahan napas. Naruto... pasti sedang bercanda, kan? "… Na-Naruto_-kun_, a-apa kau serius?"

"Aku serius, Hinata. Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini berulang kali. Dengan bersamamu, aku merasa bisa menghadapi semuanya. Jadi…" Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil. Naruto membukanya dan Hinata terkesiap. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Hinata menutup mulutnya kaget. Tapi binar kebahagiaan tampak di matanya. Naruto tidak percaya saat Hinata mengangguk sekali. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Memasang cincin itu ke jari manis Hinata.

Naruto memeluk Hinata erat. "Terima kasih, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukan Naruto. Pemuda itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Kita pulang?" ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Dengan bergandengan tangan, mereka berjalan menuju mobil.

"Eh, tapi aku melamarmu bukan karena perkataan ibuku, lho," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. "Aku memang berniat melamarmu setelah konser. Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada Sasuke-_Teme._"

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Aku percaya, Naruto_-kun_," katanya dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak romantis saat melamarmu," kata Naruto lagi. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Malah langsung bilang seperti tadi."

"Tapi kau berhasil, Naruto_-kun_." Hinata mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan cincin keperakan yang melingkar di jarinya.

Naruto tertawa dan memeluk pinggang Hinata. Satu hari lagi terlewati, hari baru akan segera menyingsing.

**TBC**

A/N: Endingnya aneh dan maksa? Iyaaaa! Aku pun mengakui itu. Tapi sudahlah, ini yang kutulis di buku, males ngerubah plotnya lagi /dor /buaagh. Chapter depan epilog-nya. Penutup kalo _Falsetto_ dan _Pianissimo, Allegretto _udah bener-bener habis. Stay tune yaaa! XDD

Untuk para reviewer, beribu maaf aku nggak bisa balas satu-satu. Koneksi mandek mulu, nih, tiap ngapdet Pianissimo. Apa WiFi-nya benci fic ini ya? /jangansampe/

Untuk reviewer yang bilang masih ada typo, mungkin itu karena aku nggak pake tim _The Parabeta_-ku. Aku beta sendiri, jadi maaf kalo ada typo yang mengganggu mata kalian... *ojigi*

Review?


	4. Epilogue

Sequel Falsetto:

**Pianissimo, Allegretto**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: NaruHina

.

.

Epilogue

.

.

Hinata memandang pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Ada gadis bergaun putih di sana, dengan rambut yang ditata sedemikian rupa agar tidak berantakan. Gaun putih tanpa lengan itu mengembang di bagian bawah dan jatuh dengan sempurna hingga menyentuh lantai.

Hinata tertegun. Ia mengamati pantulan dirinya dari atas ke bawah. Akhirnya, hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggunya tiba. Hari pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Mereka menikah di sebuah hotel dan hanya mengundang teman dan kerabat dekat. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Hinata mencubit lengannya sedikit.

"Sakit..." gumam Hinata. "Berarti ini bukan mimpi."

"Ini memang kenyataan, _Nee-chan_." Hanabi tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan dan melompat duduk ke salah satu sofa yang tersedia.

"Hanabi, kenapa masuk ke sini? Ruangan _bridesmaid _bukan di sini," Hinata memberitahu.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, _Nee-chan._" Hanabi mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. "Tapi _Tou-san_ memanggil _Nee-chan._ Acaranya sudah dimulai. Maksudku, pernikahannya," goda Hanabi.

"Oh." Hinata melemparkan pandangan sekilas ke cermin, memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "Baiklah."

Hinata berjalan ke tempat yang ditunjukkan Hanabi. Di sana, Hiashi tampak gelisah di depan sebuah pintu besar yang terbuka lebar. Berkali-kali Hiashi melihat jam tangan dan menghembuskan napas lega ketika Hinata telah datang dari suatu kamar di hotel itu. Di belakangnya, tampak Hanabi yang kerepotan mengangkat bagian belakang gaun Hinata agar tidak terseret sebelum waktunya.

"Cepatlah," Hiashi mengulurkan tangannya untuk digamit Hinata. "Begitu lagunya mulai, kita harus masuk. Mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk tanpa suara.

Beberapa saat kemudian, lagu yang menjadi tanda Hinata dan Hiashi untuk masuk dimulai. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa sangat gugup dan panik.

"Tenanglah," kata Hiashi. "Ini hari pentingmu. Akhirnya aku melepasmu... untuk..." Hiashi tersendat. Ketika Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, ternyata mata ayahnya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku senang... Akhirnya putriku ini menikah juga." Hiashi mengusap matanya, menghapus titik-titik air mata di sana. "Ayo."

Hinata dan Hiashi berjalan di atas karpet merah, memasuki ruangan yang dipersiapkan khusus untuk hari ini. Para undangan memerhatikan mereka berjalan perlahan menuju altar, di mana Naruto –dengan pakaian serba putihnya- menunggu Hinata, tersenyum hangat padanya. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Angkat kepalamu," ujar Hiashi pelan. "Biarkan mereka melihat wajah putriku yang cantik."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, dan Hiashi dengan berat hati memindahkan tangan Hinata ke genggaman Naruto. Naruto lalu menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya.

"Tuan Namikaze Naruto, maukah Anda menerima nona Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu dengan segala kekurangannya, dan menemaninya di kala susah dan sedih, mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia," jawab Naruto.

"Nona Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah Anda menerima Namikaze Naruto sebagai suamimu, dengan segala kekurangannya dan menemaninya di kala susah dan sedih, mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Hinata menarik napas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ini saat yang ia tunggu-tunggu, momen paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Ya. Aku bersedia."

"Selamat, sekarang kalian sah menjadi suami istri." Terdengar gemuruh tepuk tangan dari para tamu, menyelamati mereka berdua.

Naruto terlihat gugup. Ia memegang kedua lengan Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Hal terakhir yang Hinata ingat sebelum matanya menutup adalah Naruto yang tersenyum tipis. Kemudian, bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirnya hangat.

**=FIN=**

A/N: *ehem* Ma-maaf kalau adegan weddingnya aneh, soalnya aku belum pernah nikah jadi nggak tahu gimana rasanya XD *digampar*

**Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca! Love you sooo much!**

Review?

_**Ritard. S. Quint**_

(Masih bangga nulis nama di akhir chapter, tanda fic ini nggak discont! Yeeey!)


End file.
